It Just Made Sense
by theaverys
Summary: A one-shot done in response to a tumblr prompt: "He would do anything for her, to protect her. It just made sense.". Riarkle with a little bit of Lucaya.


**I wrote this in response to an anonymous prompt on my tumblr, farkleforever. The prom** **pt:** **"He would do anything for her, to protect her. It just made sense." or "I can't lose you too okay?" For the riarkle prompts.**

 **I hope you like it. Please review!**

 _Beep….Beep…. Beep._ The painfully tedious monitors sounded in the background of their hospital room. The room had an eerie cloud of silence to it, despite the loud machinery working to keep Riley and Farkle alive in the background.

 **3 Days Ago**

The doctor told them the bad news. "I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Matthews. The results came back", he paused sadly. "…And you're not a match. I can put her—,", he tried to finish but Topanga nervously nterrupted. "What? How-How could we not be a match? She's our little girl. We made her. If-if if she came from us," Topanga cried, trying to speak without bursting into tears. The fear won and her question came out as more of a wail. "If she came from us, why won't one of our kidney's work?"

Maya, Lucas, Zay and Farkle huddled quietly behind the Matthews. They were her closest friends and Farkle was her boyfriend of four years. They all needed to be there for the Matthews, for Farkle, for each other and most importantly for Riley.

"It's just the way our DNA works. We don't always get that lucky. But let's start by reaching out to all of your friends and family, and I'm going to get her on the donor list immediately. I think still have a few days to get something going. Okay?" He promised, he looked down at his clipboard and studied his options. It wasn't looking good but he knew it was his job to do everything he possibly could before losing hope.

That was it. Farkle heard DNA and it sparked his memory. Riley and he were the same blood type, not that he wasn't already going to offer to be tested. They're both Type A. He knew it would be more than _just_ the blood type, but he seemed to have a better chance than the rest of them to donate.

He untangled himself from his closest friends and stepped into the conversation happening in front of them with her parents. "Take mine."

While he said "take mine", he held his arms out to the doctor, as if the doctor would be able to collect a blood sample right then and there.

Farkle spoke a mile a minute. His senses were going wild. "Riley and I are the same blood type. We donate every 90 days. We're Type A. Take mine. Try. Please try."

The Matthews' were speechless. And then Maya stepped up. "Take mine." She did the same arm movement as Farkle. She didn't know if she was the right blood type, but she wanted to try. She had to try.

"Or mine." Lucas offered, holding out his arms.

Zay looked around and being the insightful guy he is, noticed the selflessness of his friends. He needed to be a part of it. "Or mine."

Everyone was speechless, especially the doctor. He had never treated anyone who had people who were so willing to give up an organ, one that was so vital to the rest of their lives, to help a friend.

In fact, he almost stuttered as he responded. "Okay, great. Come with me and we'll get you tested right away."

 **Present**

When the doctor named Farkle as a match, everyone became euphoric. He immediately changed into a gown and told them to take it from him. The kidney was hers now, he was merely holding it for her.

The gang of friends peered into their friends' room as they absorbed all of the machines and medicine that was actively trying to save their friend's life. Farkle was miraculously a donor match and Riley had his kidney, and it was finally a working and healthy kidney. She was still under from the anesthesia and so was Farkle.

Riley's IV pump beeped at a steady pace and so did her heart rate monitor. Farkle's didn't. As healthy as he was in every aspect, his body wasn't responding well to the surgery. His heart rate was fluttering up and down because the left ventricle of his heart was enlarged, a common problem among living kidney donors. It was something he was going to have to keep an eye on consistently once stable. But right now he wasn't even stable.

Their nurse peeked her head in to see the families. Farkle's family had joined the Matthews' there as well. Visiting hours were almost over and there were too many people there to begin with. "I know you're all worried, but you need to wrap up visiting hours for the night. We're going to move Farkle up to the ICU to keep a better watch on him. This first night is critical."

Something about the words "ICU" immediately set everyone off. "You can't move him, you can't. They need to be together." Maya begged, shaking off the nurse immediately.

Lucas and Zay stood up and backed her up. "Riley will panic if she wakes up and he's gone. That'll make them both worse!" Lucas argued adamantly. Zay added, "Please, can you just leave them? Just for tonight?"

Both sets of parents were filled with awe over the friends their kids had made over the years. They couldn't have asked for better friends.

Eventually the nurse got the doctor to sign off on delaying a transfer. Maya and Lucas were able to send the parents' home so they could get some rest, promising to stay for the night and call them if anything happened.

Maya cuddled into Lucas in the chair next to Farkle's bedside, she was beginning to become delirious from being up for so long. Riley's Kidney Disease had escalated so quickly and hit them all like a whirlwind.

"It's not fair. He was just trying to help her. They don't deserve this." She whispered as if she was beginning a plea with God.

Lucas knew she was right. But he would have done the same thing for Maya. "He would do anything for her, to protect her." He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her small frame. "It just made sense."


End file.
